Modern heating, ventilation and air conditioning, and lighting systems of large building complexes or campuses are typically controlled by a central server in communication with many individual hardware controllers that execute temperature and other system set points. Such HVAC systems are often composed of several related subsystems such as boilers, chillers, ventilation systems, chilled water systems, lighting systems, plumbing systems, and energy management systems. Each of these subsystems has various sensors and control units that are periodically calibrated. In a similar way, each of these subsystems has filters and other disposable parts that are designed to be periodically repaired or replaced. Because of the complexity of the subsystems, it is difficult to calibrate and maintain them with optimal efficiency. As a result, energy usage of the systems is often inefficient and wasteful.